nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Goomba
Big Goombas, also known as Grand GoombasNintendo Power Volume 13, page 8., Giant Goombas, or Mega Goombas, are large Goombas that have appeared as semi-recurring enemies throughout the ''Mario'' series. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Grand Goombas make their first appearance in Super Mario Bros. 3, where they are only encountered in Giant Land, alongside Giant Koopas and Piranhacus Giganticuses. Despite their massive size, they do not pose much of a threat, as they share all of the same weaknesses as regular Goombas. In the 16-bit remakes of the game, their sprites are slightly redrawn. ''Super Mario 64''/''Super Mario 64 DS'' They appear again in Super Mario 64 and its remake in Tiny-Huge Island. If the player enters or warps to the huge side, the Goombas become Grand Goombas. These Goombas take longer to notice Mario, as they will only charge at Mario if he is very close to them. If a Grand Goomba hits Mario, Mario will instead lose two points of health instead of one point. These Goombas can only be defeated if jumped on, because punches and kicks don't affect them at all. ground-pounding on them will produce a Blue Coin. Simply jumping on them also defeats them, but only produces a single yellow Coin. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, only one Grand Goomba appears in the entire game. It appears in the Gateway Galaxy on the second metal planet along with normal Goombas, and must be defeated to get a key in order to both free a trapped Luma and head inside the planet to retrieve a Grand Star. The Grand Goomba only appears when the player speaks to the trapped Luma. The Grand Goomba is slow, but the normal Goombas are still fast, and it makes a loud pounding noise when chasing Mario. Spinning it or hitting the nearby metronome puts it on its head, and a kick while it's stunned takes it out. Attempting to jump on it either through somersaulting or wall-jumping off of one of the metronomes will simply hurt Mario, regardless of his location relative to it. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Giant Goombas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Giant Goombas only appear in the World 1 Enemy Course, where two of them appear trying to stop the player from saving the kidnapped Toad. Giant Goombas share the same attack pattern as many of their smaller relatives. When jumped on, they split into two Hefty Goombas. If ground-pounded, it splits into four normal Goombas. It takes four fireballs to defeat a Giant Goomba. Giant Goombas cannot be frozen by ice balls from Ice Mario; they will break out instantly after being frozen. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Giant Goombas return as enemies. They only appear in the Supermassive Galaxy. Like in the predecessor, Mario can attack them by spinning them and then kicking them to defeat them. Paragoombas also get their own big counterpart in this game. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' No regular Giant Goombas appear in Super Mario 3D Land. However, a variant called Big Tail Goombas appear instead; they are Giant Goombas that have Tanooki tails. They appear only rarely, and have the same attack pattern as a normal Tail Goomba. As such, one stomp to the head or swipe of the tail with a Tanooki Suit defeats one, but gives three coins instead of one for a normal Goomba. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Big Goombas reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U. They act the same as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. When stomped or ground-pounded, they still split into two Hefty Goombas or four normal-sized Goombas, respectively, but they now require three fireballs to take out and can now be defeated by Koopa Shells. They are found in Soda Jungle's course Jungle of the Giants and in a challenge called Big Goomba Bounce Bash. ''Super Mario Maker''/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS''/''Super Mario Maker 2'' Big Goombas reappear in Super Mario Maker, Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS and Super Mario Maker 2 as enemies. In this game, jumping on one will split it into two normal-sized Goombas, similar to a Hefty Goomba. This applies to all styles, even though they did not have this feature in Super Mario Bros. 3. They can be made in the Course Maker by dragging a Super Mushroom onto a regular Goomba. A Big Goomba can also be given wings to turn into a Big Paragoomba. They can be placed in Warp Pipes, Bill Blasters, Blocks, and placed on tracks. They reappear in the sequel as well, with Big Goombrats reappearing, and Big Goombuds debuting. ''Nintendo Adventure Books'' An uncommonly large Grand Goomba, thought to be the progenitor of the sub-species, appears in Koopa Capers, having been presumably brought to Dark Land by Wendy O. Koopa, who needed some of its leg hairs for a potion she wants to create. After crossing a Podoboo-infested body of lava in the Magma Pits, Luigi encounters the Grand Goomba wandering around aimlessly, and if he decides to crawl between its legs, he will go unnoticed by the giant fungus. If he decides to try and jump onto a nearby ledge instead however, the Grand Goomba will grab him mid-leap, stuff him in a sack, and begin to head home to the Land of the Giants, muttering that Luigi will make "a lovely plumber omelet". ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' The Giant Goomba later appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an enemy in the Subspace Emissary that takes a few more hits to defeat than a regular Goomba. Jumping on their head three times or just simply hitting them enough times will defeat them. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Big Goombas reappear in the Nintendo 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as enemies in Smash Run. Like their smaller counterparts, they can charge at the player and can be defeated by jumping on it three times. ''Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games'' A Giant Goomba appears as a boss in Ultimate Figure Skating in the Nintendo DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. It appears as the boss for the Mario, Mario & Sonic and Mario & Sonic Download medleys, and can be defeated by performing step attacks. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' A Big Goomba appears in Mario Golf: World Tour on Hole 2 of Wiggler Park. Because it appears behind the green, it is unlikely that the player should hit the ball into it. If they manage to do so, it will cause the Big Goomba to look around wondering what just happened while the player's ball would likely land Out of Bounds. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 10'' Mega Goomba makes its first Mario Party appearance in Mario Party 10, where it is one of the game's bosses. Its boss minigame, Mega Goomba's Ladder Leap, involves players climbing up to a higher platform and jumping down onto it to deal damage. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' A Mega Goomba makes an appearance in Mario Party: Star Rush, as the first boss. His boss minigame, Mega Goomba's Bad Dream has the players collect 25 apples when he is asleep. When Mega Goomba stops sleeping, players need to collect another 25 apples, though he attacks players who approach the apple pile. After the minigame ends, a butterfly appears and Mega Goomba chases it. In Toad Scramble mode, the winner gets one Star (two Stars if it is fought as the final boss of the board). ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Mega Goombas are enemies fought in Mondo Woods of Paper Mario: Color Splash. They were originally normal-sized Goombas until they were enlarged by Kamek's magic. Mega Goombas attack by jumping on Mario, doing 33 HP of damage. ''Mario Kart Tour'' In Mario Kart Tour, Big Goombas appear in the Tokyo Tour's Daisy Cup Bonus Challenge set in a modified version of Shy Guy Bazaar. The player can jump on one off a ramp to earn a point. Profiles and Statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Red indicates exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. Blue indicates exclusive to the Wii U version. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' References Category:Mario enemies Category:Goombas Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Smash Run enemies